1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for making glassy alloy ribbons which increases the average quench rate as well as improves the upper ribbon surface texture and ribbon edges during melt-spinning of metallic ribbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ambient atmosphere in which chill-block melt-spinning of metallic ribbons is conducted apparently has little, if any, effect on the upper ribbon surface texture and on ribbon edge definition if processing is conducted within the confines dictated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,926 (H. H. Liebermann, 1979). However, undesirable molten alloy puddle fluctuations may be caused by corresponding fluctuations in the melt jet prior to impingement on the moving substrate surface and by impact-induced fluctuations caused by various kinds of imperfections in the substrate surface. The upper ribbon surface topography may consequently have a "ripply" texture which is particularly prominent during the fabrication of metallic ribbons greater than .about.2 mm wide.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide new and improved apparatus for chill-block melt-spinning metallic ribbons.
Another object of this invention is to provide new and improved apparatus having means for increasing quench rate during chill-block melt-spinning.
Still another object of this invention is to provide new and improved apparatus for making glassy alloy ribbons which includes means for providing a gas stream confluent with and surrounding the molten alloy jet so as to bear down upon the molten alloy puddle near the point of melt jet impingement on the moving substrate in order to improve heat transfer and to eliminate adverse gas boundary layer effects on ribbon geometry.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.